The development of rational synthetic routes to halogenated biphenyls, biphenyl oxide, polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons and diethylstilbestrol metabolites have been investigated. Models appropriate to the study of the chemical and physical properties of these classes of compounds as potential persistent environmental agents have been prepared.